clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Furniture
Furniture items are objects than can be placed in igloos a penguin's home. There are wall, floor, and regular (standing up, like a chair) items. Non-members cannot purchase any furniture items, or open their furniture storage, but as of July 26, 2012, they are given six free pieces of furniture, but still cannot buy more or upgrade. Furniture can be rearranged into any pattern that the owner wishes (as long as the igloo isn't full.) An igloo can contain up to 99 furniture items. The Furniture & Igloo Catalog is usually updated monthly. Furniture is accessed by buying them through the Furniture & Igloo Catalog, Puffle Catalog, Martial Artworks, and when Rockhopper is around, Rockhopper's Rare Items. During the April Fools' Day Party in 2009, there was a box store, where penguins could buy boxes for their igloos (including the Portal Box). Types of Furniture Items Wall Furniture items which hang on walls, such as paintings, windows, signs, etc. Room Furniture items, such as couches, Lamps, desks, closets, etc. Floor Items that are placed on the floor, such as carpets mats and more. Pet This is a group of furniture items (room furniture) that puffles can interact with. It includes items such as the Puffle Condo and Puffle Houses.Dinosaur puffles cannot use the items though. A Glitch makes it so the Rainbow Puffle cannot do this. Non-Members On July 26, 2012, a new igloo experience was released. With the new feature Non-Members are given 6 free furniture items. 1 floor item, 4 regular items (2 chairs and 2 plants), and 1 wall item (Clock). They can arrange these items in their igloo in any way they want. These items, along with some that can be unlocked via Innocent smoothie codes, are the only types of furniture non members can have. Non-Members could also obtain the Covert Agent Station at Operation: Blackout. non members had a chance to decorate their igloos for the Halloween party. During Operation: Puffle there was a furniture named Puffle Freedom Statue which was also for non-members. Other than that, there are many more items, like Bears Pond, Student Desk, which can also be unlocked. Glitches *There was a glitch that allowed you to edit other people's igloos but was fixed after the changes were made to Club Penguin. It was unknown how long the glitch existed. When changes were made it was clear this was the one of the glitches to be fixed. Owners who had furniture were seemingly annoyed when other penguins entered their igloo and edited their igloos. As a result, many penguins were afraid to hold parties in their igloos. Also it was known that the Dojo was really crowded before this glitch was fixed. The players referred to the Dojo as "The Party Hall." *There was a glitch that if you click on the Plaza on the map, it will bring you to another penguin's igloo. It was unknown how long the glitch existed, but this glitch has since been fixed. *Before the CPIP, members whose memberships had expired would still have their igloo. The furniture wouldn't be removed. This was fixed after CPIP. *There was a glitch that stopped when the new igloo experience came out, which gets penguins less items, you can get as many of an item as you want! To do the glitch, just put the item you want to be Lowered in your igloo, Then log off and shut down your computer, Switch your PC back on and log onto Club Penguin. You should have a double of the item. It will say '1' or how many of the item you had. Then take the item out. Log back off and on again, and you will have less items! *If you put the Festive Light in your igloo and then leave but soon return to your igloo, it disappears. Trivia *Every penguin can have up to 99 units of the same furniture item, with an exception of the Card-Jitsu Mat, where only 4 can be obtained, and the Covert Agent Station, where only one could be obtained. *There are four pieces of furniture that don't require coins to buy, the Snack Stand, the Dragon's Gold, the Pile O' Candy and the Covert Agent Station. None of these are unlockable. *The only unlockable furniture items are available via Innocent Smoothies, and Club Penguin Magazine *As of December 2013, Club Penguin had approximately 1,100 furniture items. *The October 2013 issue of Furniture Catalog had a special party package, in which Non-Members could get 10 furniture items for 350 coins. This was the first time where non-members could buy furniture (however, there is a current glitch that some penguins, probably many, have to be members to buy the special party package. This glitch has still not been fixed). See also *Igloo *Furniture & Igloo Catalog *Furniture Catalog Category:Items Category:Members Category:Furniture Category:Room Furniture Category:Non-member Furniture